Ladles with one or more spouts at the end or ends of a bowl, with a dam between the bowl and a spout to serve as a skimming device, are old in the art. However, the gate or dam has generally been made integral with the bowl, which makes cleaning of the meeting edges of the gate and bowl difficult, and precludes use of the ladle without the gate. Furthermore, the handle of such a device has generally been positioned at right angles to the spout axis, which has made the ladle in effect either right handed or left handed.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a ladle with a removable gate for easy cleaning and to permit use of the ladle with or without the gate.
Another object is to provide such a ladle in which the handle is positioned parallel to the spout axis of the ladle, and is so formed as to be used with equal ease either left handedly or right handedly.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.